The invention relates to dispensing devices and, in particular, to wall mounted dispensers for liquid, such as a mouthwash.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,319,835 and 3,349,967 show and describe typical dispensers which utilize plunger-type assemblies that are pumped, by hand, to force liquid soaps, mouthwashes, etc. from the storage chamber of the dispensers. This is necessary, because the storage chambers of such dispensers are positioned vertically lower than the nozzle from which the liquid is dispensed. Such pumping devices are not too reliable in operation, especially for removing the small amount of liquid remaining at the bottom of the storage chamber of the dispenser.
The invention is directed to overcoming these problems by the provision of a dispenser with a simple valve assembly which allows liquid to flow, by gravity, from the dispenser.
Briefly stated, the invention is in a liquid dispenser which comprises a normally, vertically disposed hollow cylindrical container which has a funnel-shaped bottom that terminates in an outlet opening through which liquid passes as it flows, by gravity, from the dispenser. A valve assembly, provided to control the flow of liquid from the dispenser, comprises a reciprocable valve which closes and opens the outlet opening of the dispenser. Means are supplied for reciprocating the valve into and out of closing relationship with the outlet opening of the dispenser.